When clamping workpieces with manual clamps, ordinarily the clamps have handles that extend beyond the workpiece. The user is required to be present around the clamped workpiece conducting other operations. Since the handles project beyond the workpiece, the handles are constantly in the way of the user as he moves about the workpiece. Ordinarily, the handles are bumped or nudged requiring realignment of the clamping device. In some instances, the clamp may be bumped so that it is removed from the workpiece causing additional work to be conducted onto the workpiece. Additionally, the overhang of the handles adds additional weight which increases the moment/torque on the workpiece. Thus, it is possible to cause distortion on thin workpiece structures.
However, the handles are an important part of the clamp. The handles provide leverage to open the clamp so that the clamp may apply a greater force onto the workpiece. The longer the handles, the less force required to open the clamps and generally the larger the force applied by the clamps onto the workpiece.
Accordingly, while handled clamps serve a vital purpose, it is desirable to move the handles out of the way so that the handles are not bumped, contacted, or otherwise interfered with by the user while the user is conducting work around the workpiece.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,740,208, assigned to the assignee of the present disclosure, provides a clamping system with a removable handle. The handle enables the clamp to be applied to the workpiece. The handle is then removed from the clamp so that the handles do not interfere with the user or other materials during manipulation of the workpiece. While the patent works satisfactorily, designers are always striving to improve the art.